Retail stores are increasingly forced to compete with e-commerce, such as Internet vending sites. For example, whereas an Internet vending site can almost instantaneously alter the way in which products are presented to shoppers by changing the appearance of a webpage or navigational path of a website, a physical retail store is constrained by the physical structures in the store. Physically moving product from one position to another in order to change an experience for a customer encountering that product in the store can involve significant time and labor costs. These and other factors can put a physical retail store at a severe disadvantage when competing with e-commerce.